Fuerzas Irresistibles
by Khaly2
Summary: Durante años el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione ha funcionado a pesar de las exigencias de sus respctivos empleos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cuentas con las frustraciones de vivir compartiendo tan solo unos pocos días a la semana. HGDM Basado en un l
1. Default Chapter

**FUERZAS IRRESISTIBLES**

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Dos personas, sigilosas, avanzaban en silencio, ocultos entre las sombras. En las manos llevaban sus varias como única protección. Era todo lo que necesitaban.

El primero le hizo una seña a su compañero y se desplegaron, tomando posiciones cada uno en una esquina diferente del callejón donde habían llegado.

Irrumpieron de golpe tomando por sorpresa a los dos hombres que torturaban a una mujer de mediana edad. Una niña de unos tres años lloraba abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche. Manaba sangre de su frente, manchando su rostro y vestido.

Los conjuros volaron. Los dos magos contrarrestaron con facilidad comprendiendo que se estaban enfrentando tan solo con aprendices.

Las luces de los hechizos que estallaban a su alrededor se apagaron al caer el último de los atacantes. Todo quedó en silencio.

Ron Weasley sacudió el polvo de la túnica oscura que llevaba. Estaba aburrido de sofocar pequeños ataques provocados por idiotas que aspiraban ser el nuevo Señor Oscuro, muerto hacía ya, varios años.

"Ron" – la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminó hasta donde estaba agachado su amigo.

Este se dio vuelta llevando la niña en brazos. Estaba muerta.

"Que rayos p.". – comenzó a decir pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"Un Aveda Kedavra... no se puede hacer nada mas por ella."

Ron murmuró una maldición por lo bajo. Odiaba esto. Estaba cansado. Observó como Harry se acercaba a la mujer caída y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Corrió a ayudar ofreciéndose como segundo apoyo. Aquella les dirigió una mirada agradecida y miró a la pequeña a quien creía dormida. Hizo un gesto pidiendo cargarla.

"señora... "– vaciló Harry mirando a Ron por encima de la mujer unos instantes. Había que comunicarle la noticia.

"La niña... ella está.." – pero un grito de comprensión evitó que el pelirrojo tuviera que decir tan terribles palabras.

Quitándole la niña de los brazos, la señora la abrazó sollozando. Ambos se apartaron un poco para darle intimidad.

Permanecieron allí unos quince minutos. Luego volvieron a acercarse a ella y con delicadeza le quitaron a su hija para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Su nombre era Dinella Anderson y había estado paseando con su pequeña hija Maya cuando dos mortífagos las habían acorralado en un callejón y torturado.

"Gracias" – balbuceó. Harry y Ron tan solo asintieron. No se sentían héroes, la muerte de Maya les había afectado.

Acompañaron a la señora Anderson hasta San Mungo donde la atenderían y se harían cargo del cuerpo que Harry había llevado en brazos. A eso de las tres de la mañana volvieron a su pequeño despacho en el piso tercero. Había sido una noche tranquila. Había días peores, donde tenían que enfrentarse a veteranos seguidores de Voldemort que intentaban tomar el lugar que su señor caído había dejado.

Se sirvió una taza de café ya bastante frío y unas galletas. No tendría tiempo para nada mas. Sobre el escritorio había una parva de papeles que rellenar. Luego podría irse a su casa.

Terminó a las seis. Medio dormido cogió el teléfono y llamó a Hermione. Sabía que estaría levantada, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera acostado en toda la noche. Con mucho trabajo de por medio, la joven no descansaba en su afán por que todo saliera perfecto.

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que ella atendiera.

"diga? "– la calmada voz de ella lo hizo sonreír. Nada afectaba la tranquilidad de sus maneras. Era fría, elegante, organizada. El polo opuesto. Debía ser por eso que se llevaban tan bien.

"Hola, soy yo" – saludó él con voz cansada.

Era viernes por la noche y no se veían desde el martes. Llevaban siete años viviendo de aquella manera, ya estaban acostumbrados a verse poco. Los trabajos de ambos absorbían la mayoría de su tiempo.

Ron, tras un largo entrenamiento en compañía de su siempre mejor amigo Harry Potter, había logrado finalmente convertirse en Auror. Si bien era algo que le encantaba, a veces deseaba pasar mas tiempo en casa con su mujer. Hermione por su parte trabajaba en el Ministerio tiempo completo y horas extras.

Aun estaban enamorados uno del otro. El matrimonio quizás funcionaba porque no tenían tiempo de aburrirse el uno del otro... de hecho no tenían tiempo para nada.

No tenían hijos, si bien cada tanto hablaban de ello jamás habían llegado a una decisión. Ron a menudo insistía, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar su trabajo por cambiar pañales y cuidar de un bebé. No estaba lista para eso todavía.

"como va todo? "– preguntó el pelirrojo ansiando por alargar la conversación todo lo posible.

Desde hacía dos años Hermione había convencido al Ministerio de elaborar un proyecto en defensa de los elfos domésticos. Si bien las autoridades mas altas del lugar no creían llegar a nada con el asunto le dejaban hacer mientras que cumpliera con todas sus obligaciones. Hermione era demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarse a perderla por una simple idea.

"va avanzando..." – respondió ella. Ron notó el entusiasmo en la voz de su esposa – "aunque me han dicho que deberíamos buscar otro nombre para la plataforma" – frunció el ceño al escuchar las risas de Ron. Conocía muy bien la opinión que tenían Harry y él de P.E.D.D.O.

"Me alegro por ti" – respondió con la voz entrecortada – "has comido algo?"

"Hace un rato Meredith me ha traído un sándwich pero todavía tengo hambre."

"En el camino puedo pasar por una pizza" – dijo él. Generalmente Ron era el encargado de cocinar. Hermione bromeaba diciendo que ella era una de esas mujeres modernas que no se encargaban de la casa ni cocinaban.

"De acuerdo" – sonrió – "nos veremos en un rato. Ahora debo colgar o no terminaré a tiempo."

"Adios"

Se moría de ganas de verla. Hermione siempre lograba que olvidara las tragedias que estaba acostumbrado a ver continuamente. Estaba harto de la violencia y crueldad que debía enfrentar a diario.

Llegó al pequeño departamento casi una hora después. Harry lo había acompañado y aunque Ron insistió en que subiera a saludar a su amiga, él había declinado la oferta sabien que la pareja estaría impaciente por estar a solas.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar un fin de semana relajante. No tenía que volver hasta el lunes siguiente.

Al entrar oyó música suave. Dejó la pizza en la mesa del comedor y se asomó a su habitación, pero no la encontró. El rumor del agua le indicó que estaba en la ducha.

Cuando ella le vio sonrió y cerrando el grifo agarró una toalla. Ron la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Diez minutos mas tarde estaban en la cama con la caja de pizza en el medio. Estaban demasiado cansados como para formalidades o buenas maneras. Hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos. La mirada de Ron se ensombreció un instante cuando se enteró que Hermione volaría a Francia el domingo y no volvería hasta el martes. Pero intentó borrar de su rostro la evidencia de que la noticia lo había molestado. Ambos respetaban trabajos y horarios del otro y no era momento para arruinar la velada con una escena.

Al terminar de comer ella se levantó para dejar la caja vacía en la basura y los vasos en el fregadero. Luego volvió con él. Observó a Ron atentamente, notando las profundas ojeras y la expresión de cansancio.

"te eché de menos" – le susurró rodeándole con los brazos para besarle.

Al día siguiente Ron despertó tarde. Hermione se había levantado unas horas antes para leer unos papeles y preparar la maleta.

"que haremos hoy?" – preguntó luego de saludarla.

La observó admirado. Su mujer rebosaba elegancia. Ya casi nada quedaba de aquella niñita de once años y cabellos alborotados que los amenazaba con delatarlos ante la profesora Mc Gonagall a él y a Harry si no respetaban las normas. Siempre estaba arreglada como para salir aunque la verdad era que ni poniéndose una remera vieja y un short desteñido anularían su porte. Ron en cambio siempre parecía recién levantado. Tenía un aire desaliñado, usaba ropa arrugada y unos zapatos gastados que le resultaban cómodos. La mayoría del tiempo no tenía tiempo para arreglarse o pensar que ponerse.

"podríamos ir a caminar un rato, o ir al cine" – dijo ella – "pero recuerda que debo pasar por el Ministerio a recoger unos papeles que necesito leer antes de irme a Francia."

"No puedes leerlos en el avión?" – preguntó él intentando no parecer desilusionado.

"Lo siento cariño, pero es demasiado lo que me queda."

Un rato mas tarde se encontraban paseando por Londres.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!! Siento el retraso pero estuve con exámenes y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir.

Solo tengo que agregar que este fic está basado en un libro de Danielle Steel (por lo menos al principio, ya que la llegada de Malfoy cambiará todo).

**FUERZAS IRRESISTIBLES**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Cuando Ron despertó el sábado por la mañana, Hermione había salido ya para la oficina, confiada de poder ir y estar de regreso antes de que él se despertara.

Abrió despacio la puerta del departamento, intentando no hacer ruido. El olor del desayuno le llamó la atención. Caminó hasta la cocina para encontrar a un muy concentrado Ron con delantal y gorro de cocinero (que habían comprado de broma alguna vez...), sartén en mano preparando todo para cuando ella llegara.

Sin decir una palabra se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a contemplarlo. Ron parecía contento y relajado otra vez. La noche anterior había sido tan buena como de costumbre, quizás mejor. Su vida sexual de pareja había sido siempre buena y ella a veces se preguntaba si el no verse nunca tendría alguna influencia en ello.

Ron volteó para dejar unas tostadas en un plato y la descubrió. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de acercarse a darse los buenos días.

Luego del desayuno, Hermione tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa.

y si vamos a almorzar a afuera? – dijo Ron. Aún hacía calor pero tenía ganas de salir. Hermione sabía que tenía muchas cosas pendientes pero no quería desilusionarlo, después se las arreglaría.

No sería mala idea – respondió.

Mientras él se cambiaba por algo mas fresco, llamó a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para reservar una mesa y media hora mas tarde salieron tomados de la mano. Hacía mucho calor, y tan húmedo que el pelo de ella amenazó con volverse tan rebelde como cuando tenía once años.

Llegaron un rato mas tarde y disfrutaron una larga conversación mientras comían. Hermione le contaba sobre los avances de la P.E.D.D.O. Si bien a Ron eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sabía que para ella era importante y fingió un interés que no sentía. Recordó como les había insistido a Harry y a él mismo para que la secundaran mientras asistían a Howarts, aunque mientras duraron los años de colegio el proyecto jamás llegó a nada.

Sin embargo Hermione era una de las mujeres mas tercas y resueltas que conocía, y nada la apartaba de su objetivo cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. En el Ministerio se la respetaba por ello, además de su fama de gran responsabilidad y seriedad en sus proyectos. Sin embargo, a veces la joven tenía la impresión que no se le daban las mismas oportunidades que a los hombres. Esto la irritaba pero sabía que era corriente allí y procuraba disimularlo.

Sabía que para su viaje en París uno de los socios mayores iba a acompañarla y si bien le molestaba que un desconocido tuviera opinión en temas que no le concernían sabía que no tenía voz ni voto para protestar. Se preguntaba quien sería dicho ejecutivo.

Ron y Hermione continuaron hablando mientras tomaban el postre seguido de un café. Ron le contaba lo que podía sobre sus misiones y le relató varias anécdotas graciosas de cuando Harry y él estaban en pleno entrenamiento.

* * *

Saliendo del restaurante fueron a dar un paseo por el parque. Se sentaron bajo el sol y vieron pasar a la gente y algunos niños jugando. La voz de un cantante callejero se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Aún hablaban de tener hijos pero Hermione seguía renuente. Últimamente Ron había comenzado a hablar mucho de un bebé, pero la joven sabía que muy en el fondo no estaba preparada. Hacía tiempo que se había a acostumbrada la idea de que nunca habría sitio para hijos en su vida. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados y no quería dejar su empleo ahora que le estaba yendo tan bien. Además temía no ser la madre que Ron esperaba que fuera y que ello finalmente los separara en lugar de unirlos.

El calor era demasiado y decidieron volver. Ron sugirió ir al cine donde de seguro había aire acondicionado pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Recuerda que tengo que terminar de preparar las cosas para el viaje" – le miró con expresión culpable pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo mas. Ron no se quejó. Estaba acostumbrado.

"A que hora te marchas?" – le preguntó mientras se acomodaba una camisa azul, regalo de ella para su último cumpleaños. Ese color era el que mejor le quedaba y combinaba con sus ojos.

"Mi vuelo saldrá al mediodía, así que tendré que estar alrededor de las once ya que tengo que encontrarme con el famoso socio de Graham.

Llegaron al departamento completamente exhaustos. Ron estuvo viendo una película que habían rentado antes de volver mientras Hermione leía en el pequeño estudio.

Allí continuó hasta casi las doce de la noche. Ron se había dormido delante del televisor cuando ella finalmente terminó. La joven aprovechó para hacer el equipaje antes de despertarlo. A eso de las dos de la mañana dio por terminadas todas sus obligaciones y caminó hasta el sillón para despertarlo.

vamos a la cama – le susurró después de sacudirlo suavemente – es tarde y mañana tengo que tomar el vuelo temprano.

Ron la siguió soñoliento hasta el dormitorio. Pocos minutos mas tarde dormían abrazados.

* * *

Durmieron hasta las siete y media de la mañana, cuando una lechuza se coló por la ventana y comenzó a picotear la cabeza del pelirrojo con algo de impaciencia.

Tanteando hasta lograr sacar la nota que el ave llevaba atado en la pata, lo leyó y suspirando cansinamente se incorporó.

debo irme cariño – le dijo a Hermione – me requieren para una misión de urgencia. Ella murmuró algo incomprensible y se dio la vuelta.

Ron caminó dando traspies hasta el baño, donde luego de ducharse rápidamente se vistió con unos pantalones arrugados y una camisa algo vieja pero limpia. Media hora mas tarde salía para el Ministerio. Suspiró mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu. Aún seguía cansado y lamentaba no poder aprovechar todo el tiempo que a Hermione le quedaba antes de viajar a Francia, pero era la historia de sus vidas y estaba acostumbrado a ella: planes cancelados, promesas y resoluciones rotas. Pero no le preocupaba.

nos veremos en unos días – gritó antes de arrojar los polvos.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde Hermione luchaba con su cabello para conseguir un peinado decente. A pesar de que ya no tenía aquella maraña de nudos como cuando era una niña, su cabello seguía siendo un problema. Masculló una maldición antes de atarselo bien tirante.

Vistiéndose con unos pantalones arreglados y una remera de mangas cortas, comenzó a recolectar los papeles regados por el despacho que iba a necesitar. Por lo general era muy organizada, pero la noche anterior el cansancio la había vencido.

Estuvo leyendo un par de horas antes de salir. El viaje aun la ponía algo nerviosa, especialmente por el hecho de tener que soportar a un desconocido quien intentaría aconsejarla y decirle como hacer su trabajo. El Ministerio era un lugar muy machista, pero ella estaba decidida a triunfar en ese mundo de hombres.

El teléfono sonó mientras estaba desayunando. Era Ron. Estaba con Harry comiendo algo y comentando los puntos importantes de su nueva misión.

te echaré de menos, Mione – dijo él, y ella sonrió.

Yo también – dijo con tono serio.

Ya, dentro de unos diez minutos te habrás olvidado de mi existencia apenas ese misterioso desconocido aparezca y te hable de tu nueva "misión". Te conozco.

Ella rió pero no lo negó. Su trabajo la apasionaba. No pudo evitar pensar que lo que había dicho era cierto. Ron la conocía tan bien como ella a él, sus respectivas ambiciones, debilidades y miedos. Se conocían desde los once años y habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Ron había comentado la noche anterior una vez mas sus deseos de tener un hijo. Ella continuaba dudando, aunque no se lo había dicho. Que vida iba a tener un hijo con unos padres tan ocupados? Era buena en su trabajo y no quería dejarlo, pero no estaba segura de ser una buena madre...jamás se había sentido atraída hacia los pequeños. Quizás mas adelante...

Mientras se dirigía en un taxi al aeropuerto para reunirse con su compañero de viaje, miró por la ventanilla la línea del cielo de la ciudad, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba su vida. En realidad, aun pudiendo hacerlo, no habría cambiado nada de su existencia. En lo que ella concernía.. su vida era perfecta.

* * *

Leonysse Weasley: mi primer review en esta historia!! nn ..mil gracias!!!!! y si.. voy a seguir actualizando hasta el final.. aunque todavía tengo que resolver algunos puntos referentes a Malfoy..jeje.. pero me encanta esta parejita y van a terminar juntosss... besoooo

Lira Garbo: alooooooo.. gracias por el rr!!!! sigo leyendo Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia.. ya sabes que opino que es uno de los mejoress.. y me encanta el Pianista!. .si te das una vuelta por mis favoritos te vas a encontrar varias veces..jajaj. en fin.. si es un Draco-Hemione.. pero falta hasta el cap. que viene para que se encuentren.. ahora q terminé c los examenes voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido.. bueh.. gracias de nuevo!!!! nn .. y espero ver tus actualizaciones!!

Si alguna se pasa por el otro fic Sonrisa Imaginaria y me da su opinión.. me encantaría..jeje..q es el fic q mas aprecio de los que tengo publicdos.. no se xq..quizás por que lo vengo pensando hace bastante.. y aunque la pareja Draco-Ginny no es la que mas me gusta (nada supera D-Hr) se daba para ella.

Besossssssssss


	3. Capítulo 3

Holaaaaa.. siento haber tardado con este fic.. pasa que tuve una semana algo movida y no me dejó mucho tiempo .. finalmente..el tercer capítulo, y el encuentro Draco-Hermione!

(jejej.. si alguno puede pasarse a leer Sonrisa Imaginaria y dejarme su opinión se los agradecería.. ya que es el primer fic que publiqué y le tengo especial cariño).. No les rompo mas..aca va:

* * *

**FUERZAS IRRESISTIBLES**

**CAPÍTULO3: **

Hermione continuó leyendo mientras esperaba a su compañero de viaje. Sabía que su jefe vendría con él para presentarlo, y esperaba que fuera agradable, ya que estaba muy entusiasmada por su viaje y no quería que un viejo malhumorado lo arruinase.

- Hermione! - la voz de Paul Dow le hizo levantar la cabeza. Dejando los papeles dentro del maletín, se puso de pie alisando arrugas invisibles en sus pantalones. Un hombre rubio lo seguía.

"Por lo menos no es viejo" - se dijo - "ahora veremos si es malhumorado".

Los dos se acercaron a ella a paso rápido, esquivando un par de ancianitas que hablaban en algún extraño idioma que no comprendieron. Hermione sonrió cuando llegaron junto a ella.. por lo menos hasta que volteó a mirar el rostro del joven. La sonrisa quedó congelada en su rostro. No podía ser!

- Hermione, puntual como siempre! - saludó su jefe sin percatarse de su expresión.

- como..has estado Paul? - balbuceó sintiéndose atolondrada volviendo a poner su atención en su superior.

- bien..bien.. Hermione, quería presentarte a tu nuevo compañero. Él te acompañará durante el viaje y te irá indicando que hacer. Espero que se lleven bien - volteó a mirar al rubio - Draco Malfoy, te presento a Hermione Granger, Hermione, este es Draco Malfoy.

- mucho gusto - saludó ella alargando la mano. Pero Draco no la tomó. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta tomar el color del acero al escuchar el nombre de la joven, pero su expresión no había variado.

- puedo hablar contigo, Paul? - preguntó con voz grave y tranquila.

- no, lo siento Draco, deberá esperar hasta su vuelta si no es urgente.. debo volver a la oficina.

Dicho esto, y tras desearles buen viaje se alejó. Draco y Hermione quedaron solos.

"momento incómodo" – pensó ella – piensa rápido!

- Malfoy...

- Vamos a ser claros y directos Granger – interrumpió él mirándola como si fuera basura en su zapato – no me agrada tener que trabajar contigo, ni tener que verte todos los días... ni siquiera me agrada estar hablando contigo en este momento.. pero es necesario ya que Paul no me ha permitido explicarle la situación e intentar cambiarla, y ciertamente no le importará en lo mas mínimo como haya sido nuestra relación cuando aún éramos estudiantes. Pero somos adultos, y profesionales, y espero que te comportes de acuerdo a ello.

- No te preocupes – respondió fríamente mientras asentía – pensaba decirte exactamente lo mismo.

- Bien..

Comenzó a caminar sin darle tiempo a contestar. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo, maldiciendo en silencio por su mala suerte. Ciertamente no era viejo ni malhumorado.. bueno..malhumorado no era la palabra pero no era peor que frío, antipático o idiota. El viaje sería una auténtica tortura.

* * *

Hermione trabajó un poco en su ordenador portátil durante el vuelo e intentó dormir un poco, sin éxito. Draco no le dirigió la palabra en todo el vuelo, limitándose a mirar por la ventana con el ceño mas fruncido que antes si eso era posible. Hermione decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en su trabajo. Estaba segura que había hecho adecuadamente todo el trabajo preparatorio y sin duda impresionarían al cliente. Si bien Malfoy no era el tipo mas simpático del mundo, sabía por experiencias pasadas que inteligencia no le faltaba y sin duda era un buen trabajador, o Paul no lo habría incluido en algo tan importante.

El avión aterrizó a las dos menos cuarto de la tarde. Paul había mandado un auto al aeropuerto y reservado dos habitaciones contiguas en uno de los hoteles mas importantes de la zona.

Una vez instalados, Hermione se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas y comenzar a preparar sus cosas para tenerlas listas a la mañana siguiente durante su presentación.

Cuando el teléfono sonó a las ocho, pensó que sería Ron, ya que nadie mas sabía donde localizarla. Conociéndole, estaría cenando una pizza comprada con Harry.

- Hola, cariño – dijo al contestar la llamada.

- Sabía que te mueres de ganas por mí Granger, pero intenta contenerte.. recuerda que estás casada – la voz era mas grave que la de Ron y arrastraba ligeramente las palabras.

- Malfoy! – exclamó con disgusto – lo siento.. pensaba que eras mi marido.

- Me lo figuraba.. es aquel .. cual era su nombre... Weasley, verdad? Pensaba que tenías grandes aspiraciones como para rebajarte al nivel de los Weasley, pero siendo una sangre-sucia soy capaz de comprenderlo.

- No empieces, no tengo ganas de escucharte. Dime lo que quieres y cuelga el teléfono.

- Bien, como quieras, solo quería avisarte que nos reuniremos mañana a las 9.30 en la sala de estar del hotel para repasar y ponernos de acuerdo antes de nuestra reunión a las diez.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches – y dicho esto colgó bruscamente.

Después tomó una ducha y se acostó. Hizo un nuevo intento de llamar a Ron, pero él no respondió, de modo que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

* * *

El teléfono sonó cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo. Allá en Londres aún era temprano.

- mmmmmssdiga?

- Hola... soy yo.. veo que te he despertado.

- No..para nada.. estaba jugando poker con Malfoy – respondió soñolienta. El rió.

- jajaja Malfoy?

- Si.. ya sabes lo divertido que es Draco..

- Como es que te acuerdas de él justo cuando despiertas? – preguntó algo molesto.

Hermione se despertó del todo, dándose cuenta de su error. Ron no vería con buenos ojos su nueva relación con el Slytherin, pero no había otra. No tenía opciones.

- disculpa.. me había olvidado que no hablamos.. Malfoy resultó ser mi misterioso compañero de viajes.

- QUE???????!!!

- No grites..me duele la cabeza – respondió recostándose sobre las almohadas.

- Perdona.. – Ron bajó el tono de voz – explícame quieres?

- No hay nada que explicar.. Paul nos dejó en el aeropuerto tras presentarnos, sin darnos posibilidad alguna de protestar o intentar cambiar las cosas.

- O sea que pasarás días al lado de ese cretino.

- Hey! No creas que yo estoy contenta – protestó al notar el tono molesto del pelirrojo.

- Lo se..lo siento.

- Que tal te ha ido a ti? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema mientras reprimía un bostezo.

- No tan mal. Hemos podido salvar a dos niños de las garras de un antiguo mortífago.

- Has ido a casa? – preguntó bostezando nuevamente mientras giraba en la cama para echar un vistazo al reloj. Era tarde, pero se alegraba de oír a Ron.

- Para que?? Me quedaré a dormir aquí. Harry también esta. De cualquier forma tendría que estar de vuelta en tres horas, así que no vale la pena.

- No te esfuerces demasiado. Te quiero vivo para cuando yo regrese – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. Creo que te dejaré dormir... solo quería decirte que te quiero y que te echo de menos.

- Yo también te echo de menos.

- A la vuelta podríamos replantearnos el tema de los niños, de acuerdo?

Hermione se puso tensa y agarró mas fuerte el auricular, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Ron... he estado pensando en ello.. y por ahora sería imposible.

- Si tuviéramos que hacerlo saldríamos adelante.

- No lo se – suspiró – hablaremos mañana.

- De acuerdo.. adiós

- Adiós.. te quiero – dijo antes de colgar.

Continuó meditando sobre lo último que había dicho. Un bebé lo complicaría todo. No estaba preparada para tener hijos.. de hecho..estaba segura de que jamás lo estaría. No se veía de madre. Siempre que hablaban de ello, se ponía a la defensiva. Su empleo era lo mas importante en su vida luego de Ron, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por ahora.

Tardó media hora en dormirse, primero pensando en Ron, luego en la reunión con Draco Malfoy al día siguiente. Cuando sonó el despertador, le pareció que apenas habían pasado unos minutos.

* * *

Bueeeeen..ahí terminó por ahora..en el prox. cap.. la reunión de Draco y Hermione.. será que se llevan bien??? (naaaaaaah)

Respondo reviews:

Leonysse Weasley: jejej quien no sucumbiría a los encantos de Draco de cualquier forma??? (a que tengo razón??????).. por algún motivo..a todas nos llama la atención el clásico "yo-me-creo-todo" que no sabes lo que piensa y viene directo a lo que quiere.. jjj.. (además comparar a Ron con él?? bbfff.. Con respecto a tu pregunta: es un Draco-Hermione..pero al principio necesito que empiece con Ron.. en fin.. espero q te guste el cap.! besossssss

Laurana-malfoy-rin: (el rin..es por Inuyasha????)..dudo pero bueh..pregunto..je yyy se quedará con Malfoy? no lo hará? misterio misterio!! eeeeen cuanto a harry... jaja..lo tengo todo planeado!! lo único que te adelanto es que no va a quedarse con Ginny..demasiado obvio..demasiado aburrido...mmmnah.. pero mas adelante sale..

Lira Garbo: vaisssss?? aca tenes el tercer cap!! espero te guste.. y mmmsii.. ahora que lo decis puede q tenga alllllgo q ver con el otro..pero no va a ser tan así.. ya lo tengo todo pensaditoo..jej..y el pobre Ron..tbn tiene su futuro asegurado.. pero no voy a decr nadaaaaaa.... besosssssssssssssss


End file.
